


She's sweet like Candy

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: What happens when Kyo helps Tohru make Candy for Halloween?
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou





	She's sweet like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I wrote for a fictober event in 2019. Prompt was Candy.

Halloween was fast approaching. Tohru decided it would be nice to make candy for all her friends and the Sohma's. Kyo stumbled into the kitchen one morning to see her dipping some kind of bars into chocolate. "What is all this?" He grumbles. 

"Oh, Good Morning Kyo-kun. I'm making homemade butterfingers. I already made the other candies." She replies with a smile. He gets a slight blush on his face, thinking about how cute she was when she smiled at him. "I'm not a fan of sweets. So dont worry about giving me any." He says and looks away stubbornly. He never cared for sweets much. He prefers savory flavors and of course fish. 

She frowns and looks down. "I'm so stupid. I should've asked everyone first. What do I always screw up!" She tears up. Kyo panics at this. "Crap! I didn't mean to upset you. D-don't cry. I'll eat it. I'm just not a fan, but since you put in so much work, then I'll eat it." He says with a blush on his face. He looks at her with caring eyes as she smiled feeling much better. 

"You really don't like sweets?" She questioned. He shook his head. "Well, maybe you'll like the ones I made!" She smiles. He shrugs and tries not to show how hard it was to be around her. He felt like her shiny personality was suffocating him. He knows he shouldn't but he loved her deeply. It was a shock to his system to realize it but he can't be with her. He doesn't deserve her. Not after what he did, it's all his fault she lost everything. She would hate him if she only knew. Then again maybe she wouldn't....Maybe he would risk it. 

She lifts a freshly made chocolate bar and offers it to him. "Here, try it Kyo-kun!" He takes a bite. It was delicious. "Hey, this isn't bad." He tells her. She giggles at this happily. "Homemade is always better." She replies excitedly. He notices some chocolate on her cheek and smirks. The perfect opportunity to show her his feelings and to mess with her a little bit. 

"You got something on your face!" He leans down and licks it off. Her face turns red in embarrassment. "K-kyo-kun, Why did you do that?" She touches her cheek. She didn't get it? Man this girl is dense. "Would you prefer I do this?" He asks as he gently kisses her on the lips. She kisses back but is careful not to embrace him. When the kiss breaks they are both blushing madly. "I love you,Tohru!" Kyo says with an awkward embarrassed face. She giggles and smiles. "I love you too, Kyo-kun!" She replies. 

"Let me help you make the rest." Kyo says to change the subject. "Alright." She chirps. They spend the day making candy and stealing kisses here and there. Finally, it was time to get ready for the Halloween party.   
They go change and head to the main Sohma estate. Yuki and Shigure were already out for the day. 

Kyo was dressed as a vampire and Tohru was dressed as a mummy. They come in and Tohru passes out the Candies they made. It was a hit. Everyone loved them even Kyo,   
which surprised most of the Sohma's. Yuki tried teasing him but he didn't let it bother him for once. 

The party was fun. Kyo was thinking back on the day later that night laying in bed. He smiled remembering the kiss. He still needs to tell her the dark secrets of his past but it felt more bearable now. She was sweet like candy. Maybe Kyo had a sweet tooth after all. Candy didn't seem like a such a bad thing now. He grins and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
